Together Forever
by condesce
Summary: "We're leaving. We're running away together." / AU USUK fluff.


Arthur watched the rain slip down the glass of his window on a miserable Tuesday evening. The weather had been awful all day and it matched his mood perfectly. He rested his cheek on his hand as he adjusted his position on the window seat and he watched the raindrops race each other to the bottom of the glass.

He sighed heavily and glanced at his phone. The small flashing red light indicated that he had a text message and he smiled when he saw who it was from.

_From: Alfred:  
>Miss you x<em>

Arthur felt like crying. It had been two weeks since he'd seen Alfred. Two weeks since Arthur's parents had found out they were gay. Two weeks had passed since they stopped him from seeing the love of his life. He felt as though the world was against them.

Though the text messages and phone calls sustained their need to talk to each other, they did not satisfy the need to actually see each other, hold each other close.

To say I love you.

Arthur stared at the two word message for a moment then sighed once more. Clicking the reply button, he composed his usual response of 'I miss you too' and sent it. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and he turned away from his window and walked back to his bed.

Lying down on his side, he clutched a small stuffed bear that Alfred had won him from the carnival they went to before his parents found out. It was a small brown bear; the perfect size for cuddling. It held a smaller red heart which held the words 'I love you' in white loopy text in the centre. Arthur had blushed and stuttered when Alfred handed him the bear but the American had beamed so brilliantly and smiled so earnestly and told him it was for him in a tone that couldn't be described as nothing more than loving, that Arthur simply couldn't refuse. With a bright red face, the Brit had taken the bear and thanked him quietly.

"No problem, baby!" Alfred had stated loudly, "Anything for you."

Arthur missed the sound of his voice. He missed the way he would hold him after a bad day. He missed the way he would kiss him; so soft and loving, Arthur didn't think anything could be more perfect. He missed those soft touches and caresses that Alfred possessed the ability to do. Only he would have that calming effect on the usually irritated British teen.

Arthur rolled on to his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was taken back to the night of their six month anniversary.

_The two of them lay on their backs and watched the night sky with their hands entwined. Alfred, with his free hand, had pointed at the sky indicating to any constellations that he recognised. Alfred liked space and everything to do with it. Arthur knew that._

_"If I could go up there and bring you back a star," he said with a goofy smile, "I totally would."_

_"I know you would," Arthur had smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze. His cheeks dusted a light pink; Alfred could be so cheesy sometimes but that was why he loved him. He looked over at his American boyfriend and gave him one of his rare smiles. Alfred was always happy to earn a smile from Arthur so he beamed back, brighter than the stars themselves._

_"I love you," Arthur said. Alfred was the first to say it, though. Many people may think that they were rushing into this, saying they loved each other after only a few months together but both of them were absolutely sure that they were soul mates._

_Alfred blinked and blushed. Arthur was never usually the one to say it first. It was a surprise, but it was a pleasant one. He welcomed it. He smiled back, "I love you too baby. I love you so much..."_

The tears finally started to fall and Arthur didn't even bother wiping them away. It hurt so much, he felt as though there was a gaping hole in his chest that he couldn't fill. That nothing could fill. He felt as though it were engulfing him like a black hole... sucking him up with all his misery to the point that nothing could escape.

Arthur rolled on to his side again and hugged the bear close. He eventually wiped his tears away and he sighed into the bear's soft fur. He sat up and wiped his face one final time before setting the bear aside. He slowly got to his feet and he walked out of his room. The hall was dark, and he could hear the TV from the living room. He slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Usually tea would help keep him calm but recently it hadn't been working. He knew why and he knew the only way to remedy it.

He boiled the water for a couple of minutes then set the tea bag into his favourite cup. When the water was done, he poured it into the cup and stirred the bag around for a while, making sure he got the best out of it. He then removed it and threw it away then poured some milk into the cup. He stirred that around for a moment then put two sugars in the tea to finish off. Taking the cup in his hands, he blew softly on the piping hot liquid then took a sip. He would swap his favourite beverage just to be with Alfred.

He glanced up at the sound of the door opening. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of his mother then he glanced down again. This was mostly her fault... for not accepting him for who he was. He didn't have anything to say to her. He moved to make his way out the room, but his mother caught hold of his arm lightly.

"Arthur..."

He stopped and stared at her. He wasn't going to talk first so he waited for her to speak again. She paused for a moment then opened her mouth, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. I've been through this... you just can't see."

"I can see. This is for your own good."

"For my own good? How is being miserable for my own good?" Arthur demanded. She opened her mouth to speak once more but he held his hand up, "I don't want to listen to it. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say," he shot her another glare before leaving the kitchen quickly. He hurried back to his room and reached the safety of it before the tears started to fall once more.

Never in his life had he wished he was in Alfred's arms more than he did right now.

He climbed on to his bed and clutched on to the bear. He quickly finished his tea then he lay down. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to fall into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't really know what woke him up. He blinked back sleep and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He heard a tap, he was sure of it. He looked at the digital alarm next to him, groaning when he saw it read two-thirty in the morning.<p>

Suddenly there was another tap. Arthur jumped a little and glanced around his room wildly. What on earth was that? Where was it coming from? He didn't know what was happening as his mind was still cloudy with sleep. In his current state, he put it down to the house being old. It did creak now and then so that's what he blamed it on.

He glanced to the window and saw it. A small stone made contact with the wet glass, causing the same noise as before and Arthur blinked. Who would be throwing stones at his window at this time? He slowly stood up and walked to the window. He opened it and when he looked outside he thought his heart was about to fail.

Alfred smiled up at him and raised his hand in a small wave, "Hey baby... it took you long enough."

Arthur could only stare. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it a few times before he finally asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We're leaving," Alfred said simply, "I have the car parked a few minutes away. We're running away together..."

Arthur didn't know how to comprehend this information. He blinked and asked slowly, "...What?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Dude, are you still asleep or something? We're running away, right now. So get whatever you need and get your sexy British ass down here."

It finally sunk in. Alfred came for him and they were going to be together. They were going to run away and no one could find them. He smiled a little then it grew wider.

"Are you serious?" he asked and Alfred flailed a little.

"Shhh! Don't wake your parents!" he hissed but he was smiling too, "Grab whatever and hurry up!"

"Right..." he ducked back into his room and ran around for a moment. He grabbed a large bag and stuffed some clothes inside along with his favourite books and his embroidery. He grabbed the bear and stuffed that in too then after he got changed and grabbed a jacket; he put his phone in his pocket and zipped up the bag. He carefully picked up the bag and walked out of his room.

As quietly as he could, he moved through the hall and he didn't even dare to breathe when he passed his parents room. It took him a few moments to get down the stairs and as he moved to open the door, he heard footsteps.

He whipped around to come face to face with his brother. Peter eyed his jacket and his bag then asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," he said simply, "I can't be happy here."

Peter sipped his water and said, "Are you going far away?"

"Yes."

Peter looked down. He looked like he was mentally deciding something then he finally looked up at his older brother, "Promise you'll text me or something..."

Arthur blinked and nodded, "I will. I promise."

Peter nodded, "Bye then," he said and turned away, "I won't tell mum or dad. Just go."

Arthur smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair, "Thanks Peter..."

He turned back to the door and he when he opened it, he stepped outside and closed it quietly then ran to Alfred's open arms. He threw his arms around him and buried his face in the American's neck, taking in everything. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to be with him.

Alfred's strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him as close as he could. He let Arthur hug him for a few moments then he pulled away and gently cupped his cheeks. Staring into those bright emerald eyes, he brought their lips together in a kiss that the two of them had waited so long for.

Arthur thought his heart was about to explode. This kiss was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. He leaned in closer to deepen the kiss but Alfred pulled away. Arthur looked at him in desperation and the American chuckled, "Not yet. Let's wait until we're away from your house. Then your parents won't catch us."

Arthur thought he had a point so he nodded. Smiling, Alfred entwined their fingers and picked up Arthur's bag in his free hand. He led him away from his house at a quick pace to where he parked his car.

Alfred had his car by the local park and when they reached it he threw Arthur's bag in the back along with his own then opened the passenger's seat for him. Arthur got in and Alfred ran to the driver's seat and as soon as the two of them were inside, their lips collided into another passionate kiss. Their lips moved together perfectly and they wanted to get as close to each other as they could. Fingertips brushed Arthur's forearms in a loving manner then he laced their fingers together. Arthur smiled into the kiss and removed one hand from Alfred's and gently stroked his cheek. This made Alfred giggle so the kiss was broken and Arthur brought their foreheads together.

"I missed you so much..."

Alfred kissed Arthur's hair with a smile, "I missed you too baby." With another kiss to his head, he moved away and started the engine.

He kissed Arthur's hand and with a twinkle in his eye he said, "Let's go and never come back."

"Sounds like a plan, love..."


End file.
